


Darkening Stars: Dear You

by Cifa



Category: Darkening Stars (Roleplay Series)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Good life lessons, Happy Ending (I Promise), lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cifa/pseuds/Cifa
Summary: At the brink of the world's end, we need heroes. Though some can fight off the darkness without losing something special in them...Sometimes a hero must lose his place in time... Sometimes a hero must erase herself from anyone's mind... Sometimes a hero must disappear for a life...... and I never thought those heroes would be them.In order to beat Darkness, we must have some of our members sacrifice themselves to the dark world. Why was it them?





	1. There's Still Time To Go Back

At the brink of the world's end, we need heroes. Though some can fight off the darkness without losing something special in them...  
Sometimes a hero must lose their place in time... Sometimes a hero must erase themselves from anyone's mind... Sometimes a hero must lose their fire... Sometimes a hero must disappear for a life of another...

It's the same story, over and over. Looking back, I forgot exactly what led me here. To live through a life as a person who saves others? A person who decides to help anyone in exchange for theirselves? A person who, through thin and thick, never wanted anything more than living in this cruel world to slowly crumble through the cycle of living to make people around them happy despite being repeatedly tormented by the thought of "disappearing" inside? That itself, was quite ridiculous indeed.

The darkness can be lessen when some sacrifice their whole self to the darkness.

But it wasn't as pathetic as I thought. Because when I saw **him**  do the same, I never thought that in order to be a real hero, you have to sacrifice everything you've got without even considering yourself a hero. It wasn't a simple good deed, but it was a choice that they oblidged to decide in order for no one else to get hurt. That idea fascinated me... didn't it fascinate you, Hugh?

A simple glow from this ring on my finger filled me with glee. But I wasn't completely happy. It would be better if he was here, like the old times. Talking about different matters that seemed too special for him. His constant joy when topics shift about family and friends. His support everytime I had trouble finding myself. 

But Hugh wasn't just Hugh.

This timid, soft, and caring rabbit was a hero. The different matters were important to him because he cared. He's happy for everyone because he cares. He supports me because he cares.

"...I wish I had the time to tell him that there's so many people like me who cares about him before he forgot to care about himself."

* * *

 

_A month ago..._

 

_I woke up from a loud crash. Opening my eyes, I saw Hugh hugging a small cat after a fall from the tree. Sarah ran to him. "M-mister Bunny! Are you alright?", she asked, almost tearing up. Hugh sat up, laughing uneasily as he patted Sarah on the head. "Of course!", he said, as he let go of the cat._

* * *

 

But was he really alright? An uneasy laugh and a quite painful wound with a question like that, yet he still said he was alright. At that moment, I never really asked him if he was alright inside. I can't seem to point out what was wrong, but I knew that there was something awfully wrong. I kept asking him again and again if he was alright, but he kept saying he was. Just how long was he planning to hide the truth?

Until he disappeared? Until he gets consumed by the darkness?

"Everyone gains a time, a chance to live in this world."

That's what he said to those around him. He was quite popular with those jokes about time. Who knew that when he said, he's pertaining to something. Everyone gains a time, a chance to live in this world. They why did that time run out so quickly before I could even figure the truth about what was going on?

 

As I closed my eyes, I got startled as a single tear of a familiar rabbit dropped on my face. Opening my eyes, I saw nothing. I looked around the scenario, a single tree in the middle of a field at midnight where stars seem to sparkle endlessly. What was that? Some sort of hallucination?

But the tear fell from my face, followed by more tears that didn't come from him. These tears were from my very eyes.

The ring glowed, as if it was telling me something. I couldn't hear it, though. But my thoughts difted to form words that I have always wanted to here. There I heard a voice:

"There's still time to go back."

I didn't think he would hear me anymore through this ring. I kept the ring closer to me. Maybe...

 ...I can hear his voice again.

Maybe I can see him again.

I ran to where the others were. The others who are my friends. My friends who are no longer complete. 

They looked at me with these recent yet usual gloomy faces, no one bothered to discuss why. We all knew why. I gulped, as I showered my face with my own tears, much to their surprise. I was prepared for the risk, just like them.

I repeated the ring's words. My thoughts' words. Hugh's words.

We all wanted to get him back.

But who knew that he wasn't the only one who we will want to get back? 


	2. Don't Forget

The water never really sounded accomadating for Dark. He stared at the endless flow of the river. As the river flows, he wondered if things would've ended differently if he wasn't scared. The truth is that he was confused. Why was he so annoyed of something so little like the water?

Momo walked beside him, sitting down. "What are you looking at over there...?", she asked, giggling softly as she dipped her hand in the cold run of water. Dark looked at her, then at the water. "The water is terrifying," he remarked, as he followed the river's movements down a waterfall. Momo smiled. She looked back at him. "The water is indeed terryifying, so is this forest..." she continued. The threatening trees rustled as the cool horrifying wind blew right through them.

Dark tilted his head a little. As far as he knew Momo, she was this girl who never feared anything like the water. She was amazing. Momo laughed, as she stood up and lifted her hand. After a few moments, a swarm of fireflies slowly got closer towards them. The dark and damp forest seemed to glow amazingly. Dark's eyes glimmered as he stared at the view of the night with fireflies as guiding lights. "...but sometimes the most terrifying things hide the most beautiful secrets," she said, as she stared at the water reflecting the glow of the bugs. She knelt down the water, and signaled Dark to come closer.

Dark gulped, as he went near, towards the water. He stared at the water, to see the most beautiful sight he has ever laid eyes upon. The clear water reflects the lights from the fireflies, along with the starry night sky. It was as if he was staring at a galaxy. "This is... amazing...", he said in awe. Momo smiled once more. She sat back, and she looked up at the sky. "Hugh was brave," she remarked.

This caused Dark to look back at her. He gulped, then nodded. Momo looked at him with tearful eyes, much to Dark's shock. "Woah, are you alright?", he asked, as he came closer to her. She took out a bottle, and a piece of paper. "Dark, I want you to put that paper inside the bottle and let it be washed off by the waves," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It grants a promise," she said with a forced smile. "...and I want you to keep a promise."

He opened the folded paper had his name written on the sides. Perhaps she also wrote something for the others? Five words were written, he read the first two ones.

"Don't forget"

Dark's eyes widened. A tear also uncontrollably fell from Dark's eyes. "What do you...?!", he was able to shout. Momo took a step back, but she smiled at Dark. "Promise me..."

 

 

And everything went black.

* * *

 

Dark opened his eyes, as he looked around the forest. After a moment of silence...

"What am I doing here...?", he asked himself, as he stood up. He looked at the ground, scared to see that he was near the water. He yelped, as he felt his hand stomp on something. He looked at the piece of paper next to an empty bottle.  He was surprised to his name written on the sides, most likely it was for him. "Who...?"

He read the paper, back to back. 

"Don't forget"

This was familiar. He felt like he has read this, but he can't remember. He turned the paper to read the message in the back, enough for him to be shocked. Reading those three following words made him realize that he was indeed forgetting something he should never forget.

"I love you"

As Dark read the note, his eyes went blurry. Tears started rolling down his face, he was trembling.

He can't remember anything. And that messed him up. He wanted to know, to remember who sent this. He broke a promise. He broke a promise with the person so important to him, that he can't even remember who she was.

And that was when she was erased from everyone's existence.

* * *

 

Everyone completely forgot about the girl. No one remembered anything. She wasn't even talked about when she disappeared, and all thought that only Hugh disappeared. Dark kept asking everyone if they knew her, but they all said they don't. He's been lost lately, always saying he needs to get her back, as well. And the others agreed with him anyway, even though they were clueless.

Momo was a strong and bright. She was the sunshine that seemed to like supporting and cheering on others from behind, but isn't afraid to act for the sake of everyone. To be honest, I never imagined her to be the next one to sacrifice and let darkness consume her. She was optimistic enough.

 But I remember everything. The strong girl that helped anyone she wished. She was the heroine. But I made a promise to her.

_"Don't remind any of them about me. Hugh's disappearance already affected them... I can't add it up... and please. Forget about me, but don't forget about what we've been through... all of us... together. That's my only wish."_

And that is what I keep.

But I don't know how long I can keep this promise, since it also pains me. Why am I the only one who remembers? Why am I the one who gets hurt more than the others..?


	3. Stardust

"I'm telling you!"

Dark stood in front of us, shouting with all his might. "There's someone that's not here! Someone's missing!", he continued. Sub stood, looking at Dark straight. "That's true, Dark... Hugh," he said, snickering.

I just sat there. I wanted to tell all of them the same thing, so Dark wouldn't be the only one proving something that is indeed true. But I knew I couldn't. I made a promise. I understand her point. Everyone would just be more and more hopeless and filled with despair if they knew. But somehow, this just made the situation more painful-- especially to those who remember. Especially to those who treated her special.

"You don't understand!", Dark kept on, visibly angry. He kept a glare that he has never done before, before running off to the forest.

Me and Fionn decided to follow him to the forest. We became terrified that if we were to let someone go alone, that person might let darkness get to them, too. Before we reached where Dark was, Fionn spoke.

"... You're pretty lucky. Being able to talk to Hugh," he said, as he walked. I looked at him. "It's better if he was actually here...", I said. Fionn nodded, as another moment of silence filled between us as we walked. Fionn was quite close to Hugh, so I suppose that he wishes to speak to him for awhile. His disappearance must have also costed a toll for him... for everyone. Eversince Hugh disappeared, he's been the main goal. We all wanted to get him back; not because we needed him to win, but he's our friend. Momo was our friend too, and it really annoys me and pisses me off when no one even remembers or mourns for her. I wonder if she's happy with this. Because I'm not.

Seeing Dark, we sighed in relief to see that he was okay. "Dark!", Fionn called. Dark was by the river, staring at it. We walked to him, before we got startled as he talked. "... am I just hallucinating things...?", he asked. The forest was dark, terrifying, and scary, indeed.

Dark stared at the river intently, holding some sort of bottle. Looking at it closely, it was a promise bottle. It seems like he hasn't sent it away.

"What's that...?", Fionn asked him, pointing at the bottle. Dark looked at the bottle.

"A promise bottle."

My eyes widened in shock, as Fionn nodded, showing that he understands. I gulped. Dark remembers what the bottle was for. Then how come he forgot how he got it?

"Who gave it to you?", Fionn asked. Dark gripped the bottle as he looked down at the ground. "... a girl," he said. "... a hallucination, as you guys call it." Fionn gulped, confused. Dark breathed heavily, as he stood from his place. "...maybe you guys are right... I was just so affected about Hugh's disappearance...", he laughed uneasily. "I'm going insane, aren't I?" he continued, as he looked at us, holding the bottle tightly.

This itself was worrying. Dark is starting to lose himself and everyone seemed to only worry about Hugh. No doubt, I am very worried about Hugh. But I thought that if I were in Momo's place... wouldn't I be depressed and sad to see that no one cares if I faded away?

"Don't say that," I couldn't help but say. Fionn looked at me, so did Dark. I had no intentions of telling him the truth, but I had the idea of giving him a hint. I can't remind him, but he can remind himself. "... she's waiting for you--- no, for us... to get her back along with Hugh," I said. Dark stared at me, confused. I looked at him and gave him Momo's favourite advice, an advice that she surely have told him. **"...Just because you can't see her, it doesn't mean that she can't see you... Do you think she likes you being all sad like this? I bet she won't like this at all..."**

Dark's eyes widened as tears completely fell from his eyes. After a few moments of thought, he wiped his tears with a small smile on his face. "T-that sounded really nice...", he said. "... have I heard that before?"

I shrugged. Fionn smiled as he saw Dark smiled. After talking for a few moments and clearing things out, we decided to head back.

* * *

 "Two people?"

Fionn nodded in agreement. Could it be that he's also starting to remember? Remembering her this early wasn't bad at all.

Sub seemed confused, as Max just shrugged. "Alright, then... but who's this other person?", he asked. Me, Fionn, and Dark looked at one another. "A special person."

My ring glowed faintly, as I smiled at it. Fionn's eyes glimmered with joy. "I bet Hugh's excited to go back," he said. I nodded.

Here I'm hoping no one follows.

But is my hope enough?

Fionn sighed, as he looked up at the sunrise. I looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"... well, do you think Hugh and... the girl Dark is pertaining to... are happy right now? In where they are, I mean...", he wondered, breathing the fresh air that blew towards us. I looked at the ring which Hugh cared for, how it shines reflecting the daylight. The river awhile ago that Momo enlighted reflected the night sky.

"Let's just hope to get them back until then, alright?", I said. Fionn smiled and nodded. 

* * *

 

As the group prepared to leave, on our way to Macaria, Sub walked towards me. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

I nodded. We made our way a little far from the group. "What's wrong?", I asked. Sub scratched his head, and looked at me. "Well, like what you said, we can get Hugh and... this girl back... are you sure that this is a good idea...?"

I looked at him with confusion. As far as I've seen, he's the one who first complied to rescuing them. "What do you mean? Of course," I replied.

"Right... it's just that... cheating on death without a catch is impossib---"

"They're not  _dead_ , Sub... they're just not here right now...", I said, looking down. Sub gulped, then crossed his arms. "Alright... anyway, don't you think getting them without something in return isn't right?"

I placed my hands behind me, as I looked back at Sub. "It's not like it'll be easy to get to the process of getting them back... just man up," I adviced.

Sub sighed, and looked at me, unamused. "You know what? Nevermind..."

I laughed at Sub who gave up. We made our way back to the others to board.

* * *

 

Everyone made their way to their rooms in the ship. Me, on the other hand, is not comfortable being in the middle of a whole sea. Staring at it scares me so. I just went to my room to clear my mind. I placed my ring on the desk.

I have something to remind me of Hugh, but not of Momo. Speaking of which, where are her things? It would've been left behind. I decided to ask the others if they found any girl things.

I knocked on Fionn's door. Fionn quickly opened the door with a welcoming smile. "Ah, Mira. What's wrong?", he asked. 

"Nothing, really," I smiled. "I was just wonderring if you saw any misplaced items back in the camp?"

Fionn thought for a moment, after gaining an idea. He quickly walked to the desk of his room to take a bag by his bed. He handed the bag to me. "Is it yours?"

I shook my head. "Someone's," I replied.

I went back to my room to check out Momo's stuff. Despite sorting her things properly, she never really showed up what it was. Some clothes, a diary or journal of some sort, and a bottle of sparkly stuff marked as "Stardust". I looked at it with curiosity. She seemed to have a LOT of it in her bag. I sprinkled a few down my bed, and it looked like ordinary glitters. Why would Momo keep something like this?

I closed the lights to see if something would change. Slowly and slowly, the glitter-like pieces began to float. This was terrifying, but staring at it long, it resembled the stars. A nocturnal item that can formulate stars? Amazing. These also reminded me of Momo's eyes. Her eyes were odd, but they were calming. And it was beautiful on her.

I opened the lights back on, as the stardusts started falling down. I placed the bottle of stardust besides the ring. 

Looking at these two mementos made me feel as if they were there.

* * *

 

Hugh stared at the ring on his finger with a faint smile. 

Here he was hoping that they really could get him back. But he was afraid that they'd have to face the consequences.

He has been wishing and observing the others. Being trapped inside your own element wasn't easy, especially if it's something that can change anything. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote in bold text: Now, this quote may sound familiar to some of you. In Part LXXV, this is what Momo told Dark when he was thinking about his deceased cousin, and this advice of hers cheered him up a little.


End file.
